Regenerative thermal oxidizers are conventionally used for destroying volatile organic compounds (VOC""s) in high flow, low concentration emissions from industrial and power plants. Such oxidizers typically require high oxidation temperatures in order to achieve high VOC destruction. To achieve high heat recovery efficiency, the xe2x80x9cdirtyxe2x80x9d process gas that is to be treated is preheated before oxidation. A heat exchanger column is typically provided to preheat these gases. The column is usually packed with a heat exchange material having good thermal and mechanical stability and sufficient thermal mass. In operation, the process gas is fed through a previously heated heat exchanger column, which, in turn, heats the process gas to a temperature approaching or attaining its VOC oxidation temperature. This pre-heated process gas is then directed into a combustion zone where any incomplete VOC oxidation is usually completed. The treated now xe2x80x9ccleanxe2x80x9d gas is then directed out of the combustion zone and back through the heat exchanger column, or through a second heat exchange column. As the hot oxidized gas continues through this column, the gas transfers its heat to the heat exchange media in that column, cooling the gas and pre-heating the heat exchange media so that another batch of process gas may be preheated prior to the oxidation treatment. Usually, a regenerative thermal oxidizer has at least two heat exchanger columns, which alternately receive process and treated gases. This process is continuously carried out, allowing a large volume of process gas to be efficiently treated.
The performance of a regenerative oxidizer may be optimized by increasing VOC destruction efficiency and by reducing operating and capital costs. The art of increasing VOC destruction efficiency has been addressed in the literature using, for example, means such as improved oxidation systems and purge systems (e.g., entrapment chambers), and three or more heat exchangers to handle the untreated volume of gas within the oxidizer during switchover. Operating costs can be reduced by increasing the heat recovery efficiency, and by reducing the pressure drop across the oxidizer. Operating and capital costs may be reduced by properly designing the oxidizer and by selecting appropriate heat transfer packing materials.
An important element of an efficient oxidizer is the valving used to switch the flow of process gas from one heat exchange column to another. Any leakage of untreated process gas through the valve system will decrease the efficiency of the apparatus. In addition, disturbances and fluctuations in the pressure and/or flow in the system can be caused during valve switchover and are undesirable. Valve wear is also problematic, especially in view of the high frequency of valve switching in regenerative thermal oxidizer applications.
One conventional two-column design uses a pair of poppet valves, one associated with a first heat exchange column, and one with a second heat exchange column. Although poppet valves exhibit quick actuation, as the valves are being switched during a cycle, leakage of untreated process gas across the valves inevitably occurs. For example, in a two-chamber oxidizer during a cycle, there is a point in time where both the inlet valve(s) and the outlet valve(s) are partially open. At this point, there is no resistance to process gas flow, and that flow proceeds directly from the inlet to the outlet without being processed. Since there is also ducting associated with the valving system, the volume of untreated gas both within the poppet valve housing and within the associated ducting represents potential leakage volume. Since leakage of untreated process gas across the valves leaves allows the gas to be exhausted from the device untreated, such leakage which will substantially reduce the destruction efficiency of the apparatus. In addition, conventional valve designs result in a pressure surge during switchover, which exasperates this leakage potential.
Similar leakage potential exists with conventional rotary valve systems. Moreover, such rotary valve systems typically include many internal dividers, which can leak over time, and are expensive to construct and maintain. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,349, FIG. 1 illustrates an oxidizer with twelve chambers having twelve metallic walls, each of which can be a weak point for leakage.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a regenerative thermal oxidizer that has the simplicity and cost effectiveness of a two chamber device, and the smooth control and high VOC removal of a rotary valve system, without the disadvantages of each.
It would be further desirable to provide a valve having improved sealing characteristics to minimize wear.
The problems of the prior art have been overcome by the present invention, which provides an improved seal for a single switching valve, and a regenerative thermal oxidizer including the switching valve. The valve of the present invention exhibits excellent sealing characteristics and minimizes wear. The valve has a seal plate that defines two chambers, each chamber being a flow port that leads to one of two regenerative beds of the oxidizer. The valve also includes a switching flow distributor, which provides alternate channeling of the inlet or outlet process gas to each half of the seal plate. The valve operates between two modes: a stationary mode and a valve movement mode. In the stationary mode, a tight gas seal is used to minimize or prevent process gas leakage. The gas seal also seals during valve movement. The valve is a compact design, thereby eliminating ducting typically required in conventional designs. This provides less volume for the process gas to occupy during cycling, which leads to less dirty process gas left untreated during cycling. Associated baffling minimizes or eliminates untreated process gas leakage across the valve during switchover. The use of a single valve, rather than the two or four conventionally used, significantly reduces the area that requires sealing. The geometry of the switching flow distributor reduces the distance and number of turns the process gas goes through since the flow distributor can be located close to the heat exchange beds. This reduces the volume of trapped, untreated gas during valve switching. Since the process gas passes through the same valve ports in the inlet cycle as in the outlet cycle, gas distribution to the heat exchange beds is improved.
Valve switching with minimal pressure fluctuations, excellent sealing, and minimal or no bypass during switching are achieved in regenerative thermal oxidation applications. In view of the elimination of bypass during switching, the conventional entrapment chambers used to store the volume of unprocessed gas in the system during switching can be eliminated, thereby saving substantial costs.